Once Buried, Twice Forgiven
by SilentShade
Summary: The past often finds a way to haunt you, and this is especially true for brothers Klaus and Elijah Mikaelson. With the return of an old friend, the discovery of a secret society, and the unravelling of an enemy so powerful that it poses a threat to the very foundation of magic, one would think the Originals too busy to fall in love. Then again, this is no ordinary girl.


**Prologue**

A million images flashed through his mind at once. Memories, names, faces, dates; they were all jumbled together in one overwhelming series of events that seemed to lack both a beginning and an end. Nothing made sense in that moment. Nothing felt real.

He felt like he was suffocating, grasping at worthless air that refused to pass through his lungs. _Oh wait, _he thought, _I don't have any lungs. _Then why was he suddenly so out of breath? Why did he feel like someone had wrapped their cold, malicious hands around his heart, simultaneously applying pressure and using their jagged nails to draw blood?

Panic was rising in his chest as he fought desperately against the consuming darkness that seemed to envelope his very awareness. The corners of his mouth twitched slightly in appreciation of the irony; a creature of the night practically squirming in apprehension of the surrounding blackness.

_I need to get out of here_, he told himself. Concentrating as hard as he could, he willed his limbs to move; he needed confirmation that his confusing existence was more than just a cruel form of Hell. His attempts were futile, proving absolutely nothing. Frustration was quickly turning into fear as impatience was replaced with confusion. He didn't like that he wasn't able to make sense of things.

Nothing is more frightening to an intellectual mind than absolute cluelessness.

Now he was far from religious, but suddenly he felt himself overcome with the urge to pray. To seek some kind of affirmation that he wasn't dreaming, that all of this wasn't the work of some twisted mind-control. _That doesn't seem possible, now does it? Who could possibly possess enough power to invade the mind of someone like me? _

If he'd had the ability to breathe, his sudden realization would have certainly put a stop to it. There was a name. Five letters that suddenly assaulted every single memory and image and thought he'd ever had.

Silas. Silas. Silas. Silas. Silas.

He couldn't stop the scream that suddenly tore the silence. It took him a moment to realize that this outburst had come from him. _Maybe I do have lungs! _He thought gleefully.

It started off with an amused snort. This quickly turned into a soft chuckle, which even sooner became hysterical laughter. _It happened; it finally happened. I have gone mad. This must indeed be Hell. _

It was as this these thoughts passed through his mind that he felt a hand on his shoulder. This was quite the surreal moment, as he seemed to acknowledge the touch of another person's fingers, but he couldn't make out whether or not he still possessed any himself.

"Calm down," said a male voice. "You are safe."

Oddly enough, this did nothing to put his mind at ease. In fact, his thoughts were more restless than ever.

"Stop fighting me, boy. I am only trying to help you,"

This time he froze. He couldn't figure out why that voice sounded so familiar.

"Open your eyes. All you have to do is focus on your surroundings,"

Killian. His old friend, Killian. A moment later his eyes were open, squinting against the moonlight streaming in through the windows.

"Ah, there you are. It is good to see that you are alive and well once again. Rest up; we have much to discuss," Killian greeted him with a worn smile. "Your presence is all too welcome here, Kol,"

Kol barely had time to register these words before exhaustion took over and unconsciousness was once again his only reality.

* * *

**AN: Okay, I know this is really short, but it's also a somewhat critical part of the story, which is why I made it the prologue. Future chapters will definitely be longer. **

**Please tell me what you guys thought : )**


End file.
